Talk:Carlos2295/Archive Number 2
Image Tips Hey, Carlos. You're doing a great job of updating old/poor quality images. One thing I'd like to mention is that before you delete the old images you have replaced, make sure to check the "Appears on these pages" section in the "About" tab of a file page. This file, for example, appears on two pages: Postcards from the Ed and King Tuckyershertin. Thus, if you decided to delete this file, you would need to add your new file to both pages. Alternatively, you could click on the "File History" tab and "upload a new version of this file." This would save you from having to upload a new image and manually delete the old one, and you wouldn't have to remember to replace the files on each individual article. Hope this helps, and welcome to adminship! We're glad to have you as part of the team. - I'm careful to see which page each photo is linked too. Most were uploaded and replaced years ago. Some only remained on profiles of users who haven't been active in 5+ years, so I figured its use it or lose it at that point. So far, I've deleted about 100. Ultimately, I want only high quality ones to remain (640x480). Carlos2295 (talk) 00:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :I definitely agree with you there. Thanks Carlos. - Thank you, Carlos2295 I thank you for relieving me of that image from my troubled past. I didn't need the picture anymore and a sheer mention of it reminds me of the past I left behind. I'm glad that it's gone. It also reminds me what a tremendous and arrogant jerk I was when I was first on this wiki. Either way, I moved on and it's strange to be back here of all places after all this time. Again, thank you for all you have done.--John the big ODST (talk) Sorry about the delay Sorry about taking so long to get back to you, but in response to your suggestion: While such a template would be cool and actually pretty funny (although counterproductive if the ban was just a last-ditch effort to get someone to back off of actions that while harmful were correctable, or get them to actually pay attention), it strikes me that it would be hard to deal with in terms of upkeep. In other words, we would have to keep an eye on the ban list so that as soon as somebody got off, the template got removed. That said, if you wanted to make it a permaban template and slap it on anybody who got a 50 year or longer sentence, I'd be totally fine with that. It's hilarious. I'd get the okay from Jspy and Kirkland first, though. :Our current Banned template is as thus: }}|banned for }|banned}}. The Wiki once again reminds you that if you violate any rules, there will be severe consequences. |} :It suffices for now, but I was definitely amused by your suggested quote. It's not too big of a deal because we rarely have any problem users anymore (that's one of the good things about having less traffic than in older days), but we could always update the current Banned template if we wanted. - Gravy Inquirer The GI stopped a few years back; if you're talking about photos being used on the pages, I'd keep them, but if you're talking about unused pictures, I think you can go ahead and delete them. Congratulations! Hey, Carlos! Just dropped by here to congratulate you on your adminship. Congratulations on your adminship! We haven't been able to talk much, but I remember seeing you around the Wiki many moons ago. Your contributions have been and are still exemplary and if I'll come back to contributing more, it's great to know I'll be editing alongside a dedicated user. M Y L E S Why thank you. It's nice to know that I'm not alone. You, me and several others are regulars here too. We've still got a few projects underway. My admin privileges are allowing me to help out a lot more too. Carlos2295 (talk) 18:10, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Merging Kirkland had a good suggestion here (he just left it on my talk page) and I agree, I think it works. What do you think? I'd say merge the fansites into one page, and the fan "newspapers" into another. Carlos2295 (talk) 22:07, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :I disagree. They should all go on the same page, since they're all fan creations. The distinction between a fansite and a fan newspaper seems to be blurry anyway, as some of the fansites have fan newspapers on them. - :Alright, let's make it all one page. There's not a lot of info for individual pages as it is now. Carlos2295 (talk) 23:57, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Beatrice Thanks for finding that. I just was reading the Animation By Mistake website when in an interview it was mentioned that Rolf's cow was never given a name, and (wondering about this) I couldn't find it mentioned in dialogue in any of the scripts. I think I'll add a note to her section. Thank you once again! The game is official, so it's technically canon. Even though it wasn't mentioned in the series, we can still consider it confirmed. The games and comics are sort of like an expanded universe. Carlos2295 (talk) 19:41, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I wasn't denying its validity. I just thought it would be good to insert a trivia piece that her name was never mentioned in the series proper. :I know, I just wanted to remind everyone that the expanded universe adds in a lot that A.K.A may or may not have thought of themselves. Carlos2295 (talk) 03:42, July 19, 2016 (UTC) High quality images Hello there, I've noticed in the past you've been replacing images with higher quality versions and that great, but the problem is some of the images that you uploaded have been converted much smaller rather then the regular sized ones. I was hoping if it's not too much to ask, and if you have the time to do that, can you go back on replace the smaller images with larger versions? That would be really appreciated, cause I make custom EEnE vectors on my DeviantArt and some people have been sending me images to make vectors out of them, but in a very small format. My guess is they're either getting them from here or Google images. Either way this would possibly mean alot if you have the time, thanks. P.S. Is it possible to change my signature to my new username and have it hyperlinked? http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User:SBolton123%7CSBolton123 I upload all my pictures manually via the picture uploader. It shows it to me right after I submit it. VLC Media Player takes them in their original 640x480 size. Chances are the person got them from Google Images or a thumbnail. Do you have an example of one? Also, I never really messed around with signatures, I just use the standard one. Xydux would know more about this. Carlos2295 (talk) 06:15, December 24, 2016 (UTC) My goodness, the image I needed (and one you uploaded) had been shown in larger format. Really weird how it was shown shrunken at first or maybe it's just me. But since you asked, I can track some images that you have uploaded and accidently shown in smaller format and maybe they can be reuploaded correctly. Yeah you're right, now that I just remembered he originally helped me make my own custom sig, and for now I'll just use the standard one for messages. Thanks again btw. EDIT: Looks like some certain images I remembered seeing in smaller format are now showing in normal size, maybe it was just my end causing all this, however since the user on DA sent me two of those images when they were small, it probably wasn't just me. SBolton123 (talk) 06:33, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Chat can we chat live chat Friends/Enemies I actually don't know what the official policy is on friends and enemies. I think that Kirkland or Jspy would have a better idea for dealing with this problem. Two things Firstly, would you moderate the debate over the Invaded pages? I have a decided bias in this matter, and think you would be a better moderator. Secondly, I remember you making a trivia edit mentioning you weren't sure how to note the use of the "party music." Should we create an article on it that mentions its basic musical structure and appearances in the show? Sure, I could moderate. Also, I think it would be worth considering making a page for the party music. It makes enough appearances to be considered important. Carlos2295 (talk) 18:39, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Construction Site, Top-Down I believe that shot is from Mission Ed-Possible, although I could be wrong. Thanks, that was it. Carlos2295 (talk) 18:20, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Nazz Quote In Ready, Set... Ed!, the episode where the picture and quote is from, Nazz said "Go, Kevin! Go!", not "Go, Kev! Go!". --PKMNAdventurer (talk) (blog) 22:41, January 23, 2017 (UTC) I watched that part again. She does say Kevin, so I'll give you that edit, I apologize Carlos2295 (talk) 01:13, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Apology accepted. --PKMNAdventurer (talk) (blog) 00:38, January 28, 2017 (UTC) chatting on here can we chat please one time Gamer4life56 Who is this? Remember, messages need to be signed. Carlos2295 (talk) 02:14, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Live chat on here please can we one time from [[User:Gamer4life56|Gamer4life56 (talk) 02:20, January 31, 2017 (UTC)Gamer4life56]] Gamer4life56 (talk) 02:20, January 31, 2017 (UTC) When? Carlos2295 (talk) 04:00, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Eddy's bed bunker There might be. It might also make sense to move that to Eddy's House and list stuff about his bed bunker in the section on Eddy's room. The more pages we have about specific locations or events, the less cluttered the episode/house pages will be. I'll type up the bunker page in LibreOffice Writer and see how much substance I can come up with. Carlos2295 (talk) 19:35, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I went ahead and made the page. If the fake bush has one, then this should compliment it. Carlos2295 (talk) 20:03, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Book Interesting idea; why are you telling me? (Not trying to sound confrontational, just want you to expand.) I just wanted to tell someone. I guess I should have made it a blog post, huh? It would be a fun thing to do one day in my opinion. We could make a limited run just for the admins :-). If we could ever find out what Danny is up to, maybe we could send him a copy (if he doesn't sue us lol). Carlos2295 (talk) 22:39, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Fan-Created I think a page for many of them might work. I think an archive search to find ancient copies of them might also help. Depreciated Templates The first is an old template from an older skin that Wikia used (called Monaco). It is now defunct; the second was, I imagine, drafted to replace it. I don't know why it wasn't used in the same template name. The other template...I don't know. I just don't know. Jspy is probably a better source for why it exists, as he's the oldest user still here (I believe). Peach Creek Jr. High Logo Thanks! Jimmy's House I believe that's from In Like Ed just before the fake jawbreaker goes off. I could be wrong, though. That was it! Thank you very much. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:41, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Season 2 Images No offense but, why do you keep deleting the screenshot pictures I uploaded and edited here for many of the Season 2 episodes? Not only did I work on those and they took some time, but they were also in high quality already, why do you keep getting rid of mine? --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 19:16, March 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry, I just wanted them in a format close to the original definition of 640x480 iTunes or 720X540 DVD. They should also be a uniform definition per episode, not mixed. I kept a lot of your images because they were approximate to that size. Carlos2295 (talk) 19:19, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Ah, now I see. Alright then. --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 00:39, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Gallery pages Hello there, an idea just occured to me for the images.Some wikis I've browsed, a few of their pages don't display an entire gallery of something specific, they have seperate pages for the gallery. So I was thinking if its up to you or any of the other admins, what if we made gallery pages? Cause even though you can submit an infinite number of images on one page, but Xydux recommended to me a minimum of 50 images since a page would be bigger to scroll down. Here's some examples I've seen of pages for gallery access, title/Gallery, character/Gallery, character/Gallery/Season no. If this idea gets looked into, I could be of assistance. Also the screenshots I uploaded for some episodes, would they be just the right dimensions? I took them from my DVDs. Funny, I've been thinking about that too. For example, the Spongebob Squarepants wiki has 3 tabs for each episode: episode summary, script, and gallery. This would be convenient, as the reader wouldn't have to scroll so much. I've been revamping the galleries of several episodes. In my opinion, the editor should not have to scroll when using source view, i.e. it should all be visible in one page, probably less than 50 photos. I would also be in support of doing it for characters. For your DVD's, are they ripped to your computer? If not and you want to, read my blog post on how to do it. They're good quality images. When you rip them, you can crop out the 2px black bars on each side. The dimensions are correct though. Carlos2295 (talk) 05:31, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :The tabs thing has been suggested before (by me), but Kirkland has a strong counterargument, which is that separate tabs require loading a completely different page, which can suck on a slow computer. :If the reader only goes to the plot summary or script, then the page will load faster as it does not need to fetch images. When loading the gallery page, it's a given that it may take a few seconds longer. However, this will make browsing faster in the long run. Carlos2295 (talk) 02:34, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :If there's plans to extend the galleries (which is something I'd like to see be done on this wiki), I propose we get around to making gallery pages for each episode/character, and as for my DVDs Carlos, no I don't rip them. However the black bars, they don't bother me too much for now but I guess it would be great to have them removed. I'll try and find an easier way of removing them automatically (without the use of cropping each one as that could take ages.) Guitar Groove How does it go? Is there an episode and time in the episode that you can suggest for me to hear it? It was first heard at Nazz's pool party in "Pop Goes the Ed." Here's a link for the audio. Carlos2295 (talk) 19:34, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Blog Picture Replacement It's all good. Revolt of the Rotting Brains Thank you for finding new, better quality images for the article to replace my old and dated images. --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 02:41, March 29, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome! Carlos2295 (talk) 05:18, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Thomasedsfan (talk) 18:34, March 31, 2017 (UTC)Favor please? I was informed that only admins can only delete comments so I ask if you could delete my comments on the Rent-a-Ed page be deleted? No problem. I've deleted them. Carlos2295 (talk) 21:59, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Thomasedsfan (talk) 22:41, March 31, 2017 (UTC)Already saw. Thank you very much. B-Day Thank you, Carlos. I will enjoy the real-life version of Ed Light. - Gallery Deletion I was under the impression that the idea was to split the galleries into their own page, make sure there weren't any problems with the new gallery pages (and correct them if there were), and then delete the galleries from the main pages. If I'm wrong, please correct; I could be misremembering what went down in the discussion. Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Delete the galleries from the main pages and only have gallery tabs. Carlos2295 (talk) 02:13, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Alignment Videos are supposed to be aligned left at 400px unless in galleries. Sigh, I have some fixing to do then. Carlos2295 (talk) 02:29, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Categories Hello there Carlos2295! I have a question regarding both Edd and Eddy on categories; how come they don't get their own "X's Things" category? I think there should be a "Edd's Things" or "Eddy's Things" categories, considering that Ed, Rolf and Jimmy got them and because that there's many of things that have belong to Edd and Eddy. --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 01:33, April 30, 2017 (UTC) That is a good question. We only make categories if there are enough articles to justify so, generally 5. An example is when I created "Scams Not Performed by the Eds." Make a list of pages and send it to me and Xydux. If we think there are enough articles, we will create it. Carlos2295 (talk) 03:34, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty then. Do you want me to list them down here or on a separate page or something? --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 01:46, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Post them here in a bulleted list. Carlos2295 (talk) 21:46, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Why undo my edit? Because, it was a very low quality screenshot. We're in the process of updating all photos to higher definition ones. Also, remember to sign your posts. Carlos2295 (talk) 19:50, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I know this is irrelavent, but wanna chat? Gumball1300~ Samuel B I'd assume that the Sammy B in question is none other than SamuelBolton, who warned Gumball to use his signature when signing his posts, thus stoking Gumball's ire. I could be wrong, though. My thoughts too. Carlos2295 (talk) 01:33, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Otherwise as I'm known on here as SBolton123, or Savage_Bolt on my YouTube and Steam accounts. Does Gumball have something against me? All I said was just sign his posts so its easy to tell who's giving the message. Duplicate photo Just thought I'd point out, there's a duplicate shot of the kids laughing in "Virt-Ed-Go" and the current version is being used on two pages, this copy from 2015 should be deleted: Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-19h42m11s249.png Thanks for spotting that. I've deleted the old one. Carlos2295 (talk) 18:06, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Captions Sure thing, sorry about that, I wasn't sure what to put in the blank captions at first. Although I have noticed on a few wikis, some photos on galleries don't have captions. But since you mentioned it, that can be done from now on. Memes Depends. How many of them can you think of? #Kevin holding the "dorks" card. #Kevin's TV and Sarah saying she "hates public access." #Planks face photoshopped into various other people. #The DICKIE meme. #Sextant giggle. #Probably several others Carlos2295 (talk) 02:06, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Meme Made it myself. Hope you like it. I like it. This episode is famous for that meme. Sarah actually isn't in this particular photo though. Carlos2295 (talk) 11:43, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Emergency Services I'd be fine with creating it and then figuring out if its necessary. At the moment I don't see it, but that's because I don't know what would be on it. You should create it, and then if it's unnecessary it can be deleted. Innuendo Videos * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xggWRhr5auo * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PjBX3JOzEk Gallery problems So first things first: happy birthday! Secondly, I looked at a few galleries and tried to edit them and had no problem. But I use Source editor as my default (set it that way in preferences several years back), so it might be something that happens when the current editor is the default. Out of curiosity, on which page did you encounter that problem? Rolf's Nickname I suppose it could be, but I always just assumed that "Stretch" was just a generic nickname for tall guys. Ed, Edd and Eddy trivia help Hi there, I was wondering if you could confirm whether this sock puppet https://i.imgur.com/uak2kGt.png is from any episode of Ed, Edd and Eddy - at this point I have scowered the internet and most people agree it is from one of the Ed, Edd and Eddy episodes, if it is and you know which episode I would greatly appreciate your help. Tranquil TheTranquil (talk) 19:35, March 8, 2018 (UTC) I found 2 examples that may be what you're looking for. Vlcsnap-2018-03-09-08h08m15s376.png|''Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed'' Vlcsnap-2018-03-09-08h04m29s125.png|''Is There an Ed in the House?'' There weren't too many sock puppets featured, but you never know. Where did you find this? Carlos2295 (talk) 13:14, March 9, 2018 (UTC) You mean when background houses are just outlines and there's a very vague attempt at coloring them in with the actual colors but no real effort? Yeah, I think that's part of the art style. Notice the tree in the background. It's mentioned in the trivia as a goof. Should that really be considered trivia? I'm currently reevaluating all the current trivia and this seems to have popped up a few times. Carlos2295 (talk) 20:41, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Vlcsnap-2017-07-06-09h04m07s699.png|''An Ed Too Many'' Video Now Disc I have literally no idea. I never even knew those things existed. It's entirely possible there's enough to make a page on, and just as possible there's nothing at all there apart from a few mentions in a couple of trivia sections (this episode was included on a VN Disc). So I really don't know. I'd leave it up to your judgement. Templates Curiousity led me to believe, since episodes and scripts have templates, should the galleries have their own aswell? SBolton123 (talk) 15:30, June 5, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure what that would look like. The gallery layout itself is a template. Carlos2295 (talk) 14:47, June 5, 2018 (UTC) I was actually referring to the yellow template boxes at the bottom of the episode/script pages. Now that I just did a little script browsing, it looks like the scripts for Season 1 don't have their own template box, whereas the rest of the seasons do. SBolton123 (talk) 15:30, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Oh wait, no never mind, somebody didn't add the template to the Nagged to Ed script, same for The Ed-Touchables. SBolton123 (talk) 15:32, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Archive creation Just copy and paste the messages over, then delete them. At least, that's what I did to get my archives. Comments Since you're the one who deleted my photos, I will ask you this: Am I allowed to post based pictures into the comments section or is it also forbidden to add it to the comments section as well? Cause if I can't add these photos to the main article and I can't add them to the comments either, how am I supposed to conveniently demonstrate to people scenes of interest? I have a photo of plank changing the grin on his face magically from the episode n-Seek and I need a way to demonstrate this. https://ibb.co/fjgAnJ Also, i'm having difficulty attatching pictures to my comments on SOME article comments sections (namely, the official Plank article). McCorkle (talk) 00:23, July 10, 2018 (UTC)McCorkle Feel free to post them in the comments. You did post some interesting things. I'll go back and see what's trivia worthy. Carlos2295 (talk) 21:26, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Scripts Where do you procure the scripts for every episode? Does the team simply write down what they hear or do you have an official source for every single episode? McCorkle (talk) 00:11, July 10, 2018 (UTC)McCorkle ---------------------- As far as I know, we just write what we hear. I've made many corrections to them. In fact, it's another project I'll get to after I finish rewriting the trivia. As we are the famous Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki, it's kind of an official transcript. Also, don't forget to sign your posts. Carlos2295 (talk) 15:28, July 7, 2018 (UTC) DVD's Where do you get the DVDs? I heard that only 1 and 2 got DVDs released by Cartoon Network. Is it true? Where do we find the DVDs? Is it possible for you to make a link? I've been looking for DVDs but I probably don't know what's-what about the DVDs as well as you do. Also, I used to have the DVD pictured in this comment, but it was lost... McCorkle (talk) 00:10, July 10, 2018 (UTC)McCorkle Only seasons 1 & 2 were released on DVD in North America. Seasons 3, 4, and 5 were released in Thailand, and as such, are rare to see for sale. I would recommend you get seasons 1 & 2 on DVD, and get the rest on iTunes or Amazon. Unfortunately, the Valentines day special and the 2 episodes of season 6 are nowhere to be found besides low quality TV rips. Again, remember to sign your posts. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:05, July 10, 2018 (UTC) ---- I found this "mystery" product. I don't even know if it's legal for someone to sell this thing. It claims to be the "complete series". https://www.bonanza.com/listings/Ed-Edd-n-Eddy/596214234 McCorkle (talk) 00:19, July 10, 2018 (UTC)McCorkle ------------------------------------ It's a bootleg. The episodes are most likely iTunes rips or the low quality TV rips. Carlos2295 (talk) 14:47, July 10, 2018 (UTC) ---- Re: Contact For matters and business related to the wiki you can contact me at JspyWikia@mail.com '' Mine is ''homewardbound@gmx.com although I don't check it every day. Request to change back picture ---- He went in....png|Mine. Yours.PNG|Yours. I notice SBolton123 changed a picture in my gallery to one that was already posted on the main Ed page. I knew that photo existed, I simply believed that mine was the superior image (the one on the Ed page is higher quality, but the one I posted looked better because he has no sweat on his teeth). I'm sure you can see the difference. I would like permission to change it back, and I would like to request you to post a version of that picture when Ed doesn't have sweat on his teeth. He also just looks better in other ways on the picture I selected. McCorkle (talk) 03:09, July 29, 2018 (UTC)McCorkle No, I'm not tailoring a gallery to your tastes. It's staying as is. Frankly, your gallery page is adding in a lot of unnecessary photos that are clogging up the wiki, but I'll let it stay since it's on your blog. Carlos2295 (talk) 15:39, July 29, 2018 (UTC) ------------------------ I'm not disagreeing with anything you just said, but I would like to point out that technically speaking, it's entirely possible that the development codes of this wiki can be edited so that admins, with the click of a button, can make image galleries (like the one on my blog post) easy enough to ignore so that they don't hinder the production convenience and organization of the wiki. Also, i'm not saying that there's anything wrong with the way you respond to things, but just to make sure, don't get offended when someone says something like this about how this wiki could TECHNICALLY run. I'm not bossing you around telling you that you need to fight to change it, i'm just pointing out that if an expert of some sort was to put in some elbow grease, "clogging up the wiki" would not be an issue beyond the possible issue of exceeding the hard drive capacities of the servers it's hosted on. McCorkle (talk) 00:01, July 30, 2018 (UTC)McCorkle ------------------------ Re: Defining Junk Trivia Nice work you are doing. As for your question I believe the sort of trivia can be expunged. Especially if trivia is about a minor detail that ultimately has no bearing on the plot or significance. So we're in agreement that mentioning absences should be removed? I know we've already removed absence counts. Also, what about mentioning when no scams take place? Carlos2295 (talk) 16:21, September 13, 2018 (UTC)